


The Present

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-03
Updated: 2001-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan gets an unexpected birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: first time  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta readers who helped with various comments  
> and encouragement (boots, emu, thalia and claudia). All  
> mistakes are definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.
> 
> Warnings: If you don't like male-male relationships you are in  
> the wrong place. An old friend of Obi-Wan's makes an  
> appearance from the Jedi Apprentice series.
> 
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing  
> with them.
> 
> ~ ~ Character internal thoughts

Obi-Wan finally finished the last question and wearily sat back  
from the terminal, drawing a deep breath and flexing his  
shoulders slowly. He took one last look through the closing  
set of questions and stabbed the key which locked in his  
answers and signaled the completion of the test. The brightly  
plumaged avian test proctor came to Obi-Wan's terminal,  
verified that the Padawan was indeed finished, and softly told  
him he was free to leave.

With an almost surly satisfaction Obi-Wan pushed his chair back  
from the terminal and thought briefly about various obscene  
gestures before deciding he was too tired to bother. Combining  
elements of organic and physical chemistry with a focus on  
forensics techniques, Analytic Chemistry was one of the most  
notoriously difficult upper level courses and the extensive  
hands-on laboratory requirements had kept him tied to Coruscant  
for four very long months now. The two day lab final plus the  
six hour written final today had fully lived up to the course's  
infamous reputation.

Dragging back to his quarters, Obi-Wan flopped down on the  
couch in the common area, leaned his head back and closed his  
eyes, absorbing the silence. Ten minutes later the door chime  
rang but Obi-Wan ignored it. Most of his friends were off-  
planet and there wasn't really anyone he wanted to talk to  
right now; he'd much rather sit here and wallow in tired self-  
pity. The chime rang again, shrill and insistent. Obi-Wan  
finally heaved himself up and went to open the door.

"Surprise! I'm back early! Happy Nameday!" sang out Bant as  
she rushed in and embraced Obi-Wan. After a thorough hug and  
the planting of a big kiss on her old friend's cheek, she  
fairly danced with enthusiasm as she went to put a small box on  
the table. "I'm so glad I made it back in time, I know how  
much you've been looking forward to today," she burbled. "How  
are things coming along . . . " she trailed off as she noticed  
Obi-Wan hadn't moved and hadn't spoken. She took a long slow  
look around the plain, very empty, very quiet quarters. If  
such a thing was possible, her eyes protruded even further than  
usual as she took in the wild disarray; datapadds, clothes,  
dirty dishes were everywhere and a faint acrid chemical odor  
lingered in the air.

She swept aside a precarious stack of datapadds to make a place  
to sit down. "Obi-Wan, what's going on? This place looks like  
a herd of banthas stampeded through it. Qui-Gon's going to have  
a fit if he sees it like this. And how are you going to get  
everything decorated with such a mess? I know you've had this  
whole thing planned for ages but how can you pop the question  
to Qui-Gon if he's popping a gasket about this bantha sty?" she  
asked heatedly as Obi-Wan dejectedly wandered across the room  
and dropped listlessly back down on the couch. She quieted as  
she looked around again in the chaotic emptiness, focusing now  
on the young man's pallor and bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong,  
Obi-Wan? You look like you were on the bottom of that bantha  
stampede."

"Qui-Gon's not here," replied Obi-Wan sadly.

"Well, I can see he's not here," said Bant in exasperation.  
"But surely all those years of work and planning aren't just  
going to waste. Tell me what's going on."

"I meant that Qui-Gon's not here on Coruscant."

She leaned back in the chair, flabbergasted. "But you're  
taking A-Chem!" exclaimed Bant. "It's just about the hardest  
course in the whole entire Temple curriculum. Everybody knows  
they never send Masters away when their Padawans are taking A-  
Chem. That was the whole point of working so hard to get all  
the prereqs done in time to take the stupid course so you'd  
both be here for your twentieth Nameday!"

"Well, the Council sent *my* Master away. Almost two months  
ago, they called us both in front of the Council and ordered  
Qui-Gon to go on some secret mission, supposedly only he could  
do it. When Qui-Gon raised a fuss, they did apologize for  
breaking the tradition but insisted he had to go. Can you  
believe it, they said because I was such a good Padawan they  
thought I could handle the situation and offered me extra  
tutoring or help from some of the other Knights or Masters if I  
wanted it." Obi-Wan snorted bitterly as he leaned forward and  
flung errant datapadds off the crouch to go crashing into the  
wall, "I didn't want their stupid tutors, I wanted my Master to  
stay!"

"So Qui-Gon left for this mission? That just, well, it doesn't  
seem like him," she said wonderingly. Bant drooped in her  
chair and looked like she was having a hard time getting her  
mind around such a totally unexpected blow to her childhood  
friend's long held secret plans.

Obi-Wan nodded miserably, once again slumping back on the  
couch. "They didn't give him any choice. I think I must have  
let slip how much I was looking forward to this particular  
Nameday and Qui-Gon obviously wasn't happy about leaving, but  
he said he would try to make it up to me when he got back. He  
must have had quite a fight with the Council about it because  
he sent me out of the Council room while they discussed it;  
when they called me back in they were all glaring at each other  
and you could have made ice cubes, the atmosphere was so frigid  
in there." He smiled briefly in remembrance, drawing a knowing  
smile from his companion, but his expression quickly turned  
somber again. "But it's been over seven weeks, I haven't heard  
anything from my Master and when I tried to find out when Qui-  
Gon would be back, Master Windu said he didn't know. They  
won't even tell me if anyone else has heard from him." Obi-Wan  
buried his face in his hands before continuing in a low voice.  
"I wanted this to be such a perfect day. I had everything  
planned out to ask Qui-Gon to be my first love and now I don't  
know where he is, if he's been hurt or anything. Occasionally  
I get a little bit of something over our bond but most of the  
time it's like he's hardly there at all. Force, I miss him so  
much. It's just been awful, Bant." Shoulders drooping in  
exhaustion, hot tears began to leak quietly as the young man  
could no longer contain his feelings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan," Bant crooned. She moved over to  
sit beside him, holding him tightly as she tried to ease his  
misery. As his long time confidant when he needed someone to  
talk to about his desires for his Master, the Mon Calamarian  
knew how devastating this must be for her friend. "I'm so  
sorry." She absorbed the muffled sobs in her soft tunic.  
"It's all right, Obi-Wan. You're tired, and disappointed, and  
worried and it all hurts. Let me help, let it out."

Eventually the tears ceased and the two friends simply sat  
holding on to each other in silence. Obi-Wan finally sighed  
and leaned back, eyes red and shoulders slumped. "Thanks,  
Bant," he said softly. "Just about everyone I care about has  
been gone and I needed a friend badly. Everything's just been  
so different from what I thought it would be, what I wanted it  
to be, and worrying about Qui-Gon on top of that with no one to  
talk to, well, it has really been pretty miserable here." He  
added with a half smile, "Not to mention the fact that A-Chem  
has been every bit as bad as everyone said it would be. It has  
to be at least a couple of months since I remember getting a  
full night's sleep." He looked around ruefully. "And I guess  
I let the place go pretty badly too. If it weren't for the  
dining hall I'm not sure I would have had time to eat anything  
either."

Bant smiled back and patted his hand. "Any time, Obi-Wan. I'm  
just glad I was able to get back in time to be here for you. I  
can imagine what it must have been like. Is there anything we  
can do to try to find out about Qui-Gon?"

"I doubt it. I've pestered just about everybody on the Council  
and in the Comm section. They all automatically tell me they  
haven't heard anything every time they see me now. Master Yoda  
threatened to hit me with his gimmer stick if I bother him  
again and Master Windu said he would make me clean the entire  
Grand Stairway with a toothbrush if I go back in the  
Communications Center. I'm certain Qui-Gon is alive because  
the training bond is still intact but I can't tell anything  
beyond that."

"Well, if we can't do anything about Qui-Gon today, is there  
anything else I can do for you? It is your Nameday, after all.  
Do you have class tomorrow?"

"No more classes for a while, thank the Force. I finished the  
last of A-Chem today. I'm afraid I'm so tired I really don't  
feel like doing anything. I'm sorry."

"Finishing A-Chem *and* a Nameday simply must be celebrated  
somehow, Obi-Wan. Tell you what, it's only midafternoon and  
it's a nice, warm sunny day out. How about if I take you out  
for some chocolate? It will do you good to get out for a walk  
and when we get back I'll help you clean up. Please?" She  
batted damp eyelids over her large eyeballs in her best attempt  
at emulating the fluttering eyelashes of one of the romantic  
holovid leading ladies.

Obi-Wan couldn't help laughing. "Bant, you know you look  
ridiculous when you do that. I appreciate the offer, but I'm  
just not up to it right now."

Bant was not about to be put off so easily. She reached over  
and knocked on her friend's head. "Hello, Coruscant to Padawan  
Kenobi, free chocolate, I'm buying, and I'm not leaving without  
you."

"Oh, all right, I'll go, I'll go," acquiesced Obi-Wan, raising  
his hands in mock surrender. He knew from past experience that  
once she got started on what she perceived as a mission of  
mercy, she would not stop even if she had to literally drag him  
out of the room. "If we're going out of the Temple, though,  
let me change into civilian clothes first, all right?"

"That's fine. We can stop at my quarters on our way out and  
I'll change also," replied Bant with a grin.

Obi-Wan went into his room and had just started to take his  
utility belt off when something on his bed caught his eye. He  
walked over and looked at the piece of paper lying face down on  
the blanket so only the blank side showed. He tentatively  
touched it; yes, it was real paper.

"Bant," he called out, then waited until she appeared in the  
doorway. "Is this your doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That," he said, pointing to the bed. "Hardly anyone uses real  
paper. Is this some kind of trick?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just got back to Coruscant this  
morning; when have I had time to do anything but unpack? Why  
don't you read it instead of just staring at it like that?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his friend, but she appeared completely  
innocent. He slowly reached down to retrieve the single sheet,  
then turned it over so they could both see it. In rough block  
letters was the following message.

IF NEWS OF YOUR MASTER YOU TRULY DESIRE  
YOU MUST SEEK THE SKYDOME'S EVENING FIRE

Both Padawans stared at the missive in puzzlement for a moment.

"What kind of nonsense is this? And I would like to know how  
it got into my locked quarters, too," said Obi-Wan with  
irritation.

"Well, I know what the skydome is," replied Bant. "That's what  
people call that small observation room at the very top of the  
central tower. I think Masters can get in if they want to but  
it's normally locked to everyone else except for special  
ceremonies a few times a year."

"Fine, we have a where, but I don't understand the why or when.  
If someone knows about Qui-Gon, why can't they just tell me  
instead of going through all this rigmarole?"

"You said your Master was on a secret mission, so perhaps  
someone felt sorry for you but doesn't want anyone else to find  
out they tried to talk to you. From what you said earlier, I  
would think there are a lot of people who know how worried  
you've been about Qui-Gon."

"I suppose so," said Obi-Wan doubtfully. "I guess I did make  
rather a pest of myself to a lot of people. But even if that's  
the case, and this `whoever-it-is' wants me to meet them, that  
doesn't explain how they got into my quarters or what this  
`evening fire' reference means."

"There are lots of ways someone could have gotten in. They  
could have gotten maintenance to let them in, they may be a  
friend of Qui-Gon's who has the code, or, well, maybe they just  
hacked the code. These doors are not really all that  
sophisticated, you know."

"That's reaching, Bant." Obi-Wan scowled at the paper in his  
hand. "However it happened, they obviously did get in, so I  
guess it's not really worth arguing about. I suppose the great  
intergalactic detective has also figured out when we're  
supposed to meet this mysterious benefactor?"

"Why, it's soooo obvious, my dear Padawan," Bant said, pausing  
expectantly.

Obi-Wan looked at her warily, muttering to himself, "I'm going  
to regret this, I just know it." He drew himself up to his  
full height and crossed his arms before replying, "So enlighten  
me already."

Drawing upon her most solemn expression of wide-eyed innocence  
and sincerity, Bant gravely intoned, "We should meet them . .  
. in the evening." She managed a quick grin as she ducked the  
Force-propelled flying pillow that whizzed past her head to  
thwuck harmlessly against the doorframe.

Obi-Wan groaned, then stalked out to the common room, waving  
the piece of paper as he grumbled, "Never trust a fish that  
thinks it has a sense of humor."

Bant followed him, cheerfully chattering on, "Evening fire, get  
it? Evening?"

"I got it, I got it," the young man scowled.

"And I suppose you have a better idea, Mr. Intergalactic  
Genius? Hmmm?"

"Yes," he replied with a dignified smirk. "I'm going to do a  
proper search and see what's in the data banks about this  
`skydome'."

An hour later Obi-Wan pushed back from the terminal and scowled  
at the happy Padawan casually perched on the edge of the table.  
He harumphed grumpily a few times before finally admitting,  
"All right, I suppose it is possible you were right. The  
references do talk about some special crystals that were used  
for the top bank of windows in the observation room and how  
they light up when the morning or evening sun comes in at the  
right angle."

Bant grinned her special "I told you so" grin.

"But," Obi-Wan wagged an admonishing finger, "they also say  
that the evening display could be any time between seventeenth  
and nineteenth hour, depending on the season and the cloud  
cover. Surely I'm not supposed to sit around for a couple of  
hours just waiting. That's ridiculous, and I'm not going to do  
it."

Bant shook her head over her friend's obvious case of terminal  
obtuseness. "You know, Obi-Wan, I think that A-Chem class  
burned out what little bit of brain you had left. There isn't  
any cloud cover today, so, as you said yourself, we just need  
to look at what season this is."

"There was nothing in the references about how to predict what  
time the display would be," scowled her companion.

"Well, no specific references, but there were several pictures  
which showed the sun coming in through the top windows to make  
the fancy light show, so if we figure out what the best angle  
is I bet we could match that up with the sunset times in the  
Coruscant Almanac to find out about when it should happen  
today."

Fifteen minutes of scrutinizing, comparing, figuring, more  
comparing and arguing finally brought forth the opinion that  
the best time for the evening display was about twenty minutes  
before sunset. "So tonight the display would start," Obi-Wan  
paused to look up at the clock, "in just about three hours from  
now."

"Now we have the where and the when, so you just need to be  
there to find out what happened to your Master," said Bant  
triumphantly, gently tapping Obi-Wan's chest.

"Aren't you forgetting one little detail?" asked Obi-Wan,  
leaning back in his chair.

"Such as?" prompted Bant.

"Such as the fact that the room is locked and only Masters are  
allowed in there most of the time."

"Details, details," replied Bant, airily waving an upper  
appendage. "If your mystery person could get into your room to  
leave the message, I wouldn't think he would have any problem  
getting into the skydome and having the door unlocked for you.  
If it's one of the Masters, they all have access anyway." She  
paused thoughtfully. "Actually, it might be more difficult  
getting past the upper complex. That whole upper section of  
the central tower is supposed to be restricted access."

"Actually, I think it's more like limited access. Qui-Gon and  
I have been up there several times for meetings. I know the  
elevator stops at the main entrance level for the section but  
the guard there mostly seemed to be checking to see if you had  
an actual purpose for being there and directing people to the  
right meeting rooms. Qui-Gon told me I shouldn't go up there  
without a reason but the actual security didn't seem to be all  
that tight."

"Well, let's check it out in the data banks then."

After another hour of research the two Padawans decided that  
Obi-Wan was probably right. You could take an elevator or the  
stairs to the main entrance level of the upper complex but from  
there you had to change to a different elevator or stairs to  
get to any of the upper floors where the various meeting and  
conference facilities were located. There was a guard  
stationed there but he seemed to be more or less there for  
directing traffic and keeping out nuisance visitors. He did  
have a security panel however, which showed when any of the  
elevators, stairway doors and even maintenance hatches in the  
actual meeting complex were open.

They decided the best approach was a team effort. Obi-Wan  
located a maintenance hatch on the floor just below the complex  
entrance which opened into the air conditioning system. While  
Bant chatted with the guard and kept his attention diverted,  
Obi-Wan went through the air ducts into the floor above the  
entrance level. He tapped twice on his comm link when he was  
ready to open the maintenance hatch out of the air ducts,  
opening it when Bant signaled back that she had the guard  
distracted. They did the same thing at the entrance to the  
inner stairway; Obi-Wan then opened the door to the stairway  
and jogged up the final four flights of stairs. Once at the  
top, he signaled again and went through the final door after  
receiving Bant's response. Once the door monitor door light  
changed from red to green, he gave the final signal that he was  
at the top and Bant was then free to leave.

Stepping through the final monitored doorway, Obi-Wan found  
himself in an open room that looked like a holding area. There  
were some couches, a few tables and chairs, and a restroom.

~ I suppose this is where people gather for the ceremonies in  
the skydome that the data bank described. ~ he thought idly as  
he looked around while recovering his breath. He checked the  
area for monitoring devices but did not detect any in the room  
or near the open stairs which led up to the actual tower top.

~ Well, so far, so good. ~ Obi-Wan paused, standing a bit  
uncertainly before the plain entrance door to the skydome and  
wondering if this was really such a good idea. He didn't like  
the feeling of being toyed with, but whoever had set this up  
must know that the potential prize was one he could not resist.  
The apprentice tried a brief probe, but if anyone really was  
inside, they were well shielded and he could not feel anything.  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the door, palmed the  
entrance pad, and let the breath out as the heavy door proved  
to be unlocked and began to slowly slide open.

 

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** *

As Obi-Wan stepped through the opening, his first impression  
was . . . color. Deep, intense, magnificent hues of red, blue,  
green, yellow and shades inbetween filled the room as if the  
very air itself had taken on substance and filled the empty  
space. He had entered at the peak of the evening display,  
light from the setting sun pouring through the special  
crystalline panels to ignite the spectacular firestorm swirling  
through the enclosed area. Obi-Wan could only stand and stare  
as the scintillating display played over and around him,  
pulling him into its fiery heart. Several minutes passed  
before the angle of the setting sun diminished the brilliance  
sufficiently for the young apprentice to become aware of the  
silent figure seated in the center of the room near a nest of  
pillows and blankets.

Obi-Wan blinked several times to clear his eyesight before  
focusing on the being before him. A Master's robe completely  
covered the large sitting shape, upper limbs enclosed in the  
sleeves and the hood drawn far forward, completely concealing  
the face in darkness. Intense shielding made the disguise  
complete. Another long moment passed as the sun's continuing  
decline finally extinguished the artificial flames.

Growing impatient, Obi-Wan finally blurted out "Who are you,  
and what do you know about my Master?"

Remaining silent, the figure withdrew one hand briefly from its  
concealing sleeve to gesture at the still open door. The  
apprentice quickly closed the door, then turned back to see  
that the tall Jedi had risen and now stood upright in the  
center of the room, highlighted briefly in the last rays of the  
setting sun before the automatic lights came on to bathe the  
room in a soft glow. Two large hands slowly drew back the  
heavy hood to reveal flowing brown hair neatly tied back,  
bloodshot blue eyes surrounded by dark shadows and a bearded  
face heavily lined with fatigue.

"Master!" Obi-Wan cried out joyously as he rushed forward to  
embrace the still silent figure, his earlier exhaustion  
vanquished by relief and happiness. "You're back! I've been  
so worried about you! Nobody would tell me what's been going  
on, or whether you were all right, or when you were coming back  
or . . . "

After returning the hug, Qui-Gon stepped back and raised a hand  
to gently stop the flood of words. He dropped enough of his  
shields to let their bond flow more freely. "It's all right,  
Padawan, I'm safe and I'm home now. I know the last seven  
weeks could not have been easy for you and I wish I could have  
been here to help you; unfortunately, it just couldn't happen  
as either of us might have wished." He looked more closely at  
the pale young man before continuing, "Obi-Wan, are you all  
right? You look like I feel right now."

"I won't lie to you, Master, it has been difficult, but that's  
over. I feel wonderful now and I'm so glad you're back,  
Master. I've missed you so much," replied Obi-Wan, a huge grin  
plastered on his face. He stopped in confusion, however, the  
grin disappearing, and continued, "But I have to say that I  
don't understand what is going on, Master. Why the mysterious  
letter and this meeting up here? Why didn't you just come to  
our quarters after your debriefing for the Council?"

As Qui-Gon cleared his throat the apprentice was certain he saw  
a faint blush coloring his Master's cheeks. "Actually, Obi-  
Wan, most of the Council do not yet know that I have returned.  
I wanted to spend some time with you on your Nameday before I  
have to deal with them."

"Is something wrong, Master? Is there anything I can do to  
help?" Obi-Wan started to move closer to Qui-Gon, reaching for  
his hand, but stopped when Qui-Gon waved him away.

"This is not your problem, Padawan. Master Yoda knows that I  
returned several hours ago and, after I explained the situation  
to him, he agreed to help me, although he was rather reluctant  
and I had to listen to a long lecture in return for that help.  
I wanted to see you first because I know the Council will not  
be very pleased with the way I conducted this mission and I  
expect the debriefing and discussions will most likely be  
exceptionally long and tedious."

"Master, what happened on the mission?"

The Jedi Master sighed, then rubbed the bridge of his nose with  
one long finger for several moments. He had never lied to his  
Padawan, and he wasn't about to start now, but he knew this  
mission was probably going to be considered one of the more  
infamous accomplishments of his career; he shuddered briefly at  
the thought of what the Council was going to say about his  
actions.

"Padawan," he started softly, "you know that sometimes people  
let their feelings or emotions overcome their training and do  
things rashly or hastily which they probably shouldn't."

"Yes, Master," as puzzlement creased his forehead.

"I am afraid that in this case I allowed my anger at the  
Council for what they did to get in the way of my normal  
principles and I, uh, took a few shortcuts in order to get this  
mission finished as quickly as possible. This is not really  
something you should emulate except to remember it as a lesson  
that none of us are perfect."

Obi-Wan frowned as he put his hands on his hips, "Master, just  
what happened out there?"

"Well, the secret and allegedly vital mission was to recover  
the heir to the Kingdom of Guertan and several critical  
documents that went missing at the same time. They wanted me  
because I already knew most of the people involved. As far as  
I could tell, though, the whole thing actually revolved around  
money; the Guertan systems are the primary source for some very  
rare and expensive ores needed to manufacture several key space  
navigation systems and the missing documents were actually the  
encrypted programming codes for the mining combine's automated  
equipment. The Council could have sent anyone on that type of  
recovery mission, but I believe that several Senators from that  
region twisted their arms into sending me." Qui-Gon hmphed and  
started into his lecture mode, eyes flashing and residual anger  
still rumbling in his voice, "You know, Padawan, it is a sorry  
state of affairs when the Council lets politics and wealthy  
politicians override their obligations to the Order and  
separate a Master from his Padawan during a protected training  
period. One would think that miserable bunch of "

"Master," Obi-Wan interrupted gently before Qui-Gon could get  
too far off track, "I appreciate your feelings, and I  
understand why you were upset, but you were going to tell me  
about what you actually did ?"

"Oh, yes. My apologies, Padawan." Qui-Gon took a deep breath  
before continuing. "I am afraid I have yet to regain a proper  
state of mind about this affair and need to undertake a great  
deal of meditation to resolve my feelings. I was angry when I  
left and even more upset when I realized what the mission  
really was and decided to just do it and get it over with as  
quickly as I could." He shrugged and smiled ruefully.  
"Probably not the best decision, I know, but it's done now.  
Anyway, I made contact with several beings with whom I had had  
occasion to do business previously and obtained their  
assistance. With the information from my own investigation  
plus that of my informants I was able to quickly find out that  
the heir had evidently left of his own volition, evidently  
taking the mining system codes with him."

"I get the distinct impression the Council would not approve of  
your `colleagues', Master," said Obi-Wan dryly, a smile playing  
around his lips as he shifted in place to cock one hip.

"The Council will most certainly be displeased with my  
`colleagues', as you so delicately put it, and probably my own  
investigative techniques also," said Qui-Gon with a wry half  
smile. He continued musingly, "Perhaps that displeasure will  
help distract them from being quite so upset about the rather  
large quantities of credits I had to dispense to get such quick  
results."

"I take it you found the missing heir?" asked Obi-Wan, trying  
vainly to suppress another smile at this rarely seen side of  
his revered Master.

"Of course. He had taken up with a large group of pirates  
several systems over and was paying them to protect him. By  
the time I caught up to him, he had issued an ultimatum to the  
mining conglomerate that really controls affairs on Guertan; he  
wanted money and a position on the board of directors or he was  
going to destroy several of the mines. He was a spoiled,  
arrogant twerp with the manners and language of a bawdyhouse  
bouncer but also a brilliant programmer so he probably could  
have done it. Obviously I couldn't let that happen, if only to  
protect innocent miners, so I kidnapped him from the pirates.  
We had six days together alone on the trip back to Guertan to  
`discuss' the situation." Qui-Gon paused and pursed his lips.  
"Did I mention that in addition to poor manners he had an  
annoyingly high level of immunity to mental persuasion?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing  
aloud. He was beginning to get an excellent picture of why his  
Master wasn't particularly anxious to discuss this mission with  
the Council.

"Indeed he did, it was almost as bad as dealing with a  
Toydarian," sighed Qui-Gon. "To resolve the situation, I  
opened a channel to the mining conglomerate and his father and  
served as the facilitator for their negotiations." He shrugged  
at Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow and incredulous expression. "Since  
the heir hadn't actually been kidnapped, the original mission  
orders really didn't apply any more, so it seemed an  
appropriate way to resolve the situation with no loss of life  
and to everyone's relative satisfaction. I was able to  
convince the King and the mining board that the Prince would be  
a talented addition to their group and they were better off  
including him before he did anything even more drastic."

Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head. "So the Prince got what he  
wanted, the mining people got their codes back and everyone was  
happy?"

"Well, the King and the mining conglomerate were pleased with  
the outcome. I'm afraid the Prince needed a bit more  
persuasion but he did come around before we landed on Guertan,  
so I was able to finalize everything after we landed. After  
the paperwork was completed, the King provided return passage  
on a fast ship and here I am." He waved a hand dismissively,  
"So, that's that, and I would like to wish you a happy Nameday  
. . . ."

Obi-Wan sensed there was more to this, however, and pressed to  
take advantage of this rare opportunity to not let his Master  
off the hook so easily. With a mischievous glint in his eye,  
he continued, "And I am very happy to have you back, Master,  
but I'd really like to know how you managed to persuade the  
Prince to cooperate."

There was a long silence as Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably and  
suddenly seemed to find the view of Coruscant's skyline  
remarkably absorbing.

"Maaassteeer, what did you do?" prodded Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, "Well, he was being quite  
intransigent, and I was starting to run out of time, and, well,  
. . . "

"And?" prompted the apprentice.

"Obi-Wan, it was very important that I get back," said Qui-Gon  
quietly, still looking out the window. Turning to face his  
apprentice, he continued defensively, "The prince was an  
incredibly, most remarkably annoying young idiot and the entire  
negotiation process was threatening to fall apart because of  
him. He was acting like a child and holding out for more money  
and finally told me I could take the King, the board, me and  
the whole Jedi Order and go have the whole lot perform some  
remarkably flexible sexual acts. The board's offer was really  
quite generous considering the way he treated everyone." Qui-  
Gon turned and looked back out the window. "So we had a very  
private discussion and I firmly convinced him of the error of  
his ways."

Obi-Wan rocked back on his heels and thought for a moment.  
"Master, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!"

Qui-Gon worried at his lower lip and looked sideways at his  
grinning Padawan. "Let's just say I took care of the problem  
and he was much more agreeable after that."

"I'll bet he was!" laughed Obi-Wan, remembering very well just  
how `persuasive' Qui-Gon could be. After he quieted down,  
however, he sighed and continued seriously, "Master, the  
Council is definitely not going to be pleased and you must have  
known that. Happy as I am to have you back right now, I don't  
like it being at the expense of having you in trouble with the  
Council." As Qui-Gon started to protest, "Again," the  
apprentice added firmly. He shook his head as Qui-Gon turned  
back to face him. "It's just a Nameday, Master. I would have  
been happy if you could have just sent a message letting me  
know you were alive and well."

Qui-Gon raised one hand in a vague gesture. "I have to admit  
that part of my hurry *was* due to being so irritated with the  
way the Council handled the situation; it was all wrong from  
the very beginning." Dropping his hand, he took a small,  
hesitant step closer to his apprentice. "There was more to it  
than that, though. I also wanted very much to be back here for  
your twentieth Nameday. It is a very special day; knowing how  
very important this day was to you, after the years of hoping  
and praying, I just had to find a way to get back in time. I  
wasn't about to let all that planning go to waste after all  
the effort you . . . " Qui-Gon stopped abruptly as he saw his  
apprentice go still and white.

Obi-Wan took a step back, head back, breathing shallow. "What  
are you saying? Why do you think this particular Nameday is so  
important?" whispered Obi-Wan, his lips barely moving.

His face turning bright scarlet, Qui-Gon started to speak but  
could not bring any words out. He started to raise a hand  
toward his Padawan but the hand shook once, twice, then dropped  
to his side. A very long silence stretched between the two men  
until Qui-Gon finally straightened himself to his full height,  
unconsciously clenching his hands as they fell to his sides.

"Obi-Wan, I have a confession to make. I did something I had  
no right to do and for which I must beg your forgiveness." He  
hesitated, looking into the eyes of his silent apprentice.  
"About a year ago, I overheard you speaking to some of your  
friends about your feelings for someone and how you were  
planning to ask that person to be your first on your twentieth  
Nameday. Please understand that it was not intentional, but  
once I started, I couldn't stop. Obi-Wan, you know that it is  
forbidden for a Master to initiate a relationship with his own  
Padawan?" He paused as the still silent young man nodded once,  
slowly, cautiously. "I could not speak of my feelings for you,  
feelings that had been growing for several years. I can only  
tell you it was very important to me to know for whom you had  
such strong feelings." Qui-Gon started to extend a hand to the  
young man, but stopped short when Obi-Wan reflexively flinched  
back. Wincing at the reaction, Qui-Gon looked down at the  
floor for a moment as if trying to gather his courage.

Slowly raising his eyes, Qui-Gon quietly continued. "Obi-Wan,  
after you left our quarters I . . . I went into your room and  
read your private journal." Qui-Gon stopped and swallowed  
hard. "I know it was wrong, and it was a violation of the  
trust between us, but I swear I only did it that once. I *had*  
to know, Obi-Wan, but I am truly sorry and I beg your  
forgiveness for intruding on your privacy."

"You read my journal? The one place I thought I could safely  
spill my guts?" Obi-Wan's voice rose a little. "You knew about my  
feelings and said nothing? You let me go through another year  
of, of just about the most misery someone can live through?"  
His rigid body revealed nothing, but the stormy grey eyes  
reflected anger and confusion.

"Obi-Wan, I know what was written in your journal a year ago,  
but I couldn't bring myself to read very much of it and what I  
did see was rather cryptic. For good or ill, you have learned  
your lessons in control all too well and have seldom allowed  
your feelings to show, so I could not truly be certain." As  
Qui-Gon paused to consider his next words, he saw the stiff  
body soften just a little, a bit of uncertainty creep into the  
agitated eyes.

Qui-Gon wet his lower lip before continuing softly. "Obi-Wan,  
please try to understand my position. The rules are clear and  
are meant to protect the Padawans. I would rather have risked  
never knowing if to speak of my feelings meant being separated  
by the Council, or, worse yet, being summarily rejected if you  
had changed your mind or I had misinterpreted what I read." He  
raised both hands in supplication and took a small step  
forward, hope brightening his features when Obi-Wan did not  
move away.

"And just what was it you thought was happening in my head,"  
replied Obi-Wan just as quietly, his expression turning  
thoughtful as he cocked his head a bit to his left, eyes  
narrowing a little. His gaze flicked briefly to the outspread  
hands before returning upward to rest on the craggy  
countenance.

"My Padawan, my light, I hoped I was still the one of whom you  
had written. I believed that both of us had come to attach a  
great deal of importance and symbolism to this Nameday, and I  
was willing to risk much on this misbegotten mission in case  
there was still some substance to my hopes. If I am wrong, I  
apologize again and ask that you forgive a foolish old man for  
his dreams." Qui-Gon dropped his hands and bowed.

The apprentice stepped back, crossed his arms, eyes now almost  
expressionless, and waited silently. ~ Can it be true? But if  
he read the journal how could he have acted like he felt  
nothing? How could he do that to me? Oh Force, what is  
happening, what should I do? ~ He was fighting hard to keep the  
confused turmoil of emotions from overwhelming him and took  
refuge inside himself, almost unconsciously closing down the  
bond, clearing his face to the calm non-expression he had  
learned at his Master's side.

Qui-Gon straightened, put his hands together in the sleeves of  
his robe, and continued in stoic dignity. "Tell me I am wrong  
and you have my word I shall never speak of it again. If you  
wish, we can leave this room now, I will go to the Council to  
make my mission report and it will be as if this conversation  
never took place." Looking at the sudden cold, empty  
expression on his apprentice's face, feeling the bond snap  
shut, the now almost black eyes pierced his heart. ~ Force,  
could I have been so very very wrong? ~ he asked himself  
despairingly, not knowing how else to interpret the situation.

His voice caught, and there was almost a tremor as he  
continued, "If anything I have done or said is so wrong or  
offensive to you that you feel you can no longer trust me or  
want me, . . . " Qui-Gon had to stop and swallow convulsively  
before continuing, eyes downcast. "If that is so, I will do  
what I can to make amends, and I will not stand in your way if  
you wish to request a different Master to complete your  
training. Please, tell me what you want, Obi-Wan."

At his Masters's last words, Obi-Wan jerked as if he had been  
struck, shaking his head as a silent `NO' formed on his lips.  
The sun had entirely set by now and the soft oblique room  
lighting left the young man's face partially shadowed as he  
slowly turned away, still shaking his head, and walked to the  
nearest wide window. He stopped to gaze through the thick  
glass out over the dark Coruscant night. Finally, he took a  
deep breath, squared his shoulders and turned to face the tall,  
silent figure in the Jedi Master's robe. The serenity of the  
Master's expression was belied by the tension and anxiety Obi-  
Wan could feel trickling across their bond despite the older  
man's continuing efforts to suppress it.

Looking up into Qui-Gon's familiar face, the young man spoke  
quietly in calm, measured tones. "For many years, I respected  
you, revered you, loved you as a child would love a parent.  
But there were also a lot of times when I was afraid of you or  
for you, annoyed, irritated, angry, even times I was  
embarrassed for you and about you when the Council punished you  
or you did something my friends laughed at. You have been a  
difficult person to live with, you know."

The Master acknowledged the words with a grimace and a self-  
conscious half-smile. "I didn't always mean to be. And I'm  
sorry you had to share in so many of my grillings in front of  
the Council."

"I know. You couldn't help what you are and I wouldn't want  
you to be anything different," replied Obi-Wan with a small  
smile. His heart leapt inside as he saw the glimmer of hope  
brightening the dark blue eyes and detected a slight quickening  
of breath.

Obi-Wan paced slowly, gesturing with his hands as if trying to  
weave just the right words of explanation. "I admit I was  
angry tonight when you told me you read my journal. I felt I  
had been betrayed, that you must have known how I felt and have  
been laughing at the silly love sick Padawan all year, that,  
well, all of my feelings had been thrown into a dark pit and  
trampled on." He stopped when he saw the anguished look and  
slumped shoulders that replaced the light in Qui-Gon's  
expression.

"But I don't want or need any other Master, and I'm sorry if I  
gave you any reason to believe that I would even consider such  
a thing, even for a moment, because inside I know you could  
never hurt me like that," he quickly continued, anxious to  
relight the now dark eyes, relieved when he saw the posture  
straighten and head come up, relief flooding across the face.  
"During the last several years I have come to realize that the  
feelings I have for you are different from the way I feel about  
anyone else. It was only when I was with you that I felt truly  
complete, that there was a sense of rightness about my world,  
and when I was apart from you it was as if a part of me was  
missing. But it did take me a while to sort out all the  
different feelings I was having as I grew up. As I grew older,  
I had a lot of offers for sex; there were some people I felt  
comfortable with so I tried to do some experimenting but it  
never felt really right and I never got much past kissing and  
petting. It was if my heart really wasn't in it, if you know  
what I mean."

Qui-Gon smiled a little. "I did sometimes wonder why you never  
seemed to go out with your friends for that sort of thing." He  
ducked his head almost in embarrassment as he continued, "Until  
you learned to shield properly I did catch an awful lot of,  
shall we say hormonal echoes, through the bond."

Obi-Wan gave a small snort and felt his cheeks warm several  
degrees. "I imagine you did. Believe me, all the parts  
definitely worked but it seemed they worked best when I was  
thinking of a certain tall Jedi Master. I do appreciate your  
not saying anything about the inordinate amount of laundry and  
cold showers I went through for a while." He smiled wickedly  
for a moment but quickly turned serious again.

"Master, I meditated upon this matter for several years before  
I understood my feelings and truly believed in them, knew that  
I wanted you both emotionally and physically, but I didn't know  
if there was any chance that you might return those feelings.  
I knew in my head that even if you had the same kinds of  
feelings for me you weren't allowed to speak to me about them,  
but you were so hard to read I couldn't tell in my heart if you  
felt anything at all beyond the normal Master-Padawan  
relationship, the kind of feelings my friends told me they had  
with their Masters. I decided to wait until my twentieth  
Nameday to tell you about how I felt about you, about us." He  
grimaced apologetically. "It seems that we unintentionally  
ended up making life a lot more difficult than necessary this  
last year, each of us trying his best to be such a good little  
Jedi and hiding his feelings from the other." Qui-Gon nodded  
in agreement, unspoken apology in his small smile.

Obi-Wan looked around the almost empty room ruefully before  
returning his gaze to Qui-Gon. "I did plan for a long time  
about how it would be. I knew exactly how I was going to  
decorate our quarters, I had your favorite meal planned, I was  
going to wear that special blue sagelsilk shirt I spent six  
month's savings on, I even wrote out what I was going to say  
and practiced in front of the mirror in case I lost my nerve."

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands which were anxiously rubbing  
against his thighs almost of their own accord. He drew a deep  
breath and looked up again. "I know this isn't what I planned,  
and I only have myself to offer. I love you, I forgive  
anything you think you have done which you believe might offend  
me, and I want you to be my first love. Even if turns out that  
you can not truly return my feelings after tonight, I will  
understand, but I would still ask that you please give me at  
least this one night to have and to remember. Qui-Gon Jinn,  
will you be my first love?"

Blue eyes suspiciously bright, Qui-Gon swallowed hard before  
replying. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are all I want, all that I have  
wanted for a long time. It would be a great honor to be your  
first love, and it would be an even greater privilege to share  
that love for as many more nights as you will have me. I  
accept gladly and gratefully." He grinned wryly and waved a  
hand vaguely around the room. "I know the circumstances are  
not what either of us might have planned or wished for, but the  
door is locked, the lights can be turned down, I have a couple  
of bottles of very nice wine and some very comfortable pillows,  
if that will do in the way of romance. I'm afraid the only  
other thing I have to offer you tonight is this . . . "

Large hands slowly reached up to undo the clasp at the neck of  
the robe whose voluminous folds had remained firmly in place  
during the entire conversation. Qui-Gon opened the bond to  
release the joy of his feelings as he simultaneously released  
the clasp of the robe, pushing back the concealing fabric and  
allowing the robe to fall away and pool around his feet,  
standing quietly in place as he waited for his companion's  
response.

Obi-Wan gasped, and, his eyes dilated and mouth open, could  
only stare wordlessly at the magnificent gift being offered to  
him. He had seen his Master unclothed on many occasions but  
never so gloriously and sensuously *naked* as this being who  
offered himself so freely and totally. The tall frame was  
reflected in the outer windows, the soft lighting revealing the  
many scars which overlaid the well muscled body and reflected  
his long years of dedicated service. The bond between them  
pulsed with the depth and sincerity of the offering. Slowly  
the two long arms raised as if in invitation.

"Happy Nameday, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon softly. "How may I  
please thee tonight?"

"Oh Force!" breathed the young man, still too stunned to move.  
His gaze traveled up and down the Master's body again, stopping  
to take in and appreciate the size of the flaccid member,  
impressive despite its currently quiescent state. "Oh Force,"  
he said again, eyes still locked on the Master's groin, "can  
this really be happening?"

"I assure you it is quite real," smiled Qui-Gon, enjoying the  
effect he was having on his apprentice.

A smile tugged at the young man's lips as he caught the double  
meaning of Qui-Gon's last statement. Shaking his head, he  
roused himself and walked forward slowly. The Master lowered  
his arms as Obi-Wan approached but otherwise remained  
motionless as the apprentice made a very slow circuit around  
the older man. Finally, Obi-Wan stopped in front of Qui-Gon,  
turned to face him, and drew a deep breath.

"Master," he started.

Holding up a hand, his Master intervened, "Qui-Gon, please,  
when it is just the two of us. I know this will cause us to  
need some adjustments in our relationship, but I believe we  
will manage."

"Qui-Gon," said the younger man slowly and softly, savoring the  
sound and feel of the name as it rolled off his tongue. "It  
feels so strange to call you Qui-Gon, but it also feels . . .  
good. You're right, it will be different, but I know we can  
work things out. Right now, though, I want to take your advice  
to heart, my long suffering Master."

"And which piece of often neglected advice is that, my Obi-  
Wan," said Qui-Gon with a small laugh.

"Your focus determines your reality, and right now I feel very,  
very focused on you," replied Obi-Wan with a wicked grin. He  
reached up to Qui-Gon's face with one hand and used the other  
to pull the Master's head closer to him as he captured the  
smiling lips in a firm kiss. After a moment of initial  
surprise, Qui-Gon returned the kiss and willingly allowed the  
questing tongue in to conduct a tentative exploration. As  
large hands began to reach forward to embrace the smaller body,  
Obi-Wan broke the kiss and pinned the large hands by their  
owner's side.

"Not yet," commanded the apprentice, eyes closed and a blissful  
smile on his face. "mmm . . . that was good, but there is a  
lot more of you to explore tonight."

"Yes, Master," said Qui-Gon with a small bow and a smile.  
"Were you planning on getting undressed any time tonight, sir,  
if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get around to that eventually, my good  
man," said Obi-Wan airily in his best pseudo-aristocratic air,  
the effect of which was unfortunately spoiled by a barely  
suppressed nervous giggle. Smiling broadly, Obi-Wan released  
his Master's hands and stepped back as if to consider his next  
move. Glancing past the tall figure, he paused suddenly as he  
caught sight of their reflection in the huge windows.

"You know, Qui-Gon, it occurs to me that we are standing in the  
tallest tower on Coruscant in a room that is almost all  
windows. Aren't we a bit, uh, conspicuous?"

"Not really," Qui-Gon replied with a rare mischievous smile of  
his own. "Not that I'm sure I would really mind tonight  
though." With a wave of his hands he dimmed the lights so the  
primary lighting was now from outside, the tower's yellow, blue  
and red rotating navigation warning lights and the incessant  
night traffic providing a pleasant play of multicolored hues.  
"The windows are exceptionally thick and cleverly designed.  
They allow us to see outside clearly but appear almost opaque  
to anyone trying to look in. The room is seldom used but, as  
you say, is quite obvious. If one wishes to wait but be  
unnoticed by certain Jedi who sit in another tower of the  
Temple, what better place to do so than right under everyone's  
noses?"

"Thank you for those words of wisdom, o great one."

"That is why I'm the Master and you're still the student, my  
Padawan," said Qui-Gon serenely, a hint of a twinkle in his  
eyes.

"Then I think I had better continue my education immediately."  
Suiting action to words, Obi-Wan began a silent but thorough  
exploration of the tall frame. Starting at the face, he used  
gentle fingers to touch the long desired flesh as if seeking to  
memorize every inch of skin. Soft, short strokes on the face,  
rubbing gently through the whiskers on the chin, longer,  
sweeping strokes across the chest and down the arms, stopping  
to tweak both nipples into hardened buds, a smile of delighted  
wonder on his face as he felt them come to life under his  
touch. The only sounds in the room were those of breathing and  
the soft sibilant sweep of flesh against flesh. Gentle massage  
down the hard belly, now a wicked smile as he carefully avoided  
the rapidly hardening penis in the movement out to the lean  
flanks, stopping briefly to inhale deeply as the scent changed  
from Qui-Gon's familiar herb-based soap to deeper, muskier  
tones, down the long thighs, the calloused hands continued  
their journey past the hard shins. Kneeling, Obi-Wan lifted  
each foot in turn to caress the tough flesh, carefully  
massaging each long toe. Crouching, Obi-Wan paused to look up.  
~ Force, the man's legs go on forever, ~ mouth open momentarily  
in awe. Moving to the back, Obi-Wan reversed his journey, up  
the trim calves, a quick grin as he found a sensitive spot  
behind the knees which drew a sharp gasp from the otherwise  
silent man, stroking the heavily muscled thighs. Several  
delicious minutes on the well defined buttocks, handfuls of  
firm flesh which clenched and unclenched under his careful  
ministrations as the breathing deepened. By now Obi-Wan could  
feel heat coming off the long body, almost swore he could see  
the first tiny drops of perspiration popping out of the pale  
skin. Up the lower back, locating spots at the base of the  
ribcage which drew more gasps and a quaking shiver, ~ mmm,  
have to remember that spot ~ , then long sweeping strokes  
across the broad shoulders. He could feel the heat coming from  
both bodies now, and was surprised to find his penis had  
hardened almost without his notice, so absorbed had he been.  
Standing close to Qui-Gon's back, he reached across the  
shoulders, one hand on each side, to gently tip the chin back,  
then ran his hands slowly up the sides of the face and into the  
hair. Untying the clasp with trembling fingers, Obi-Wan let  
the long brown silver flecked hair fall loosely, then buried  
his face in the soft mane as he ran his fingers through it  
again and again, breathing in Qui-Gon's essence, feeling the  
silken strands caress his skin and shred his consciousness into  
mindless ecstasy. Finally, uttering a soft sigh, he  
reluctantly released the tousled hair and moved around to stand  
in front of his Master.

Although still silent, Qui-Gon was breathing heavily, lips  
barely parted, two spots of color high on his cheeks and a fine  
sheen of sweat glistening in the subdued light. He opened his  
mouth to speak but Obi-Wan silenced him with a soft finger  
across the opened lips and a small shake of his head. The  
young man reached out to take one large hand in each of his,  
holding them loosely, palms up, as he massaged each open palm  
with a thumb. Slowly he raised the hands to his face, holding  
the palms to his cheeks, letting the fingers curl naturally  
around his head. His eyes closed, the young man slowly nuzzled  
the hands, turning to kiss and lick each palm in turn, until  
finally he simply held the hands tightly to his face and  
shivered in joy.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, who still waited  
patiently for permission to move, although the strain was  
starting to show, his fingers twitching almost imperceptibly  
against Obi-Wan's skin. "You know," he said softly, "I have  
had entire erotic fantasies about just your hands and your  
hair." Obi-Wan pulled the large hands away from his face,  
holding them clasped lightly before him. With a shaky laugh,  
he patted the right hand, saying, "I hate to even try to  
remember how many sheets I went through imagining what you  
could do with this thing." Drawing a slow breath, he licked  
his lips before asking shyly, "Will you do something for me  
now?"

"Of course," replied Qui-Gon hoarsely. "You have but to name  
it, my love."

Obi-Wan shivered again at the endearment. "I want you to  
undress me, then touch me, just your hands, slowly, I want to  
feel your hands on my body."

Qui-Gon swallowed, then nodded, as if not quite trusting  
himself to speak again. He knelt before the shorter man, and  
slowly, reverently, began to remove the utility belt. Laying  
it carefully aside, he rose and removed each of the upper  
garments in turn, folding and placing each on a pile with slow  
precision. When the upper body was bare, Qui-Gon gazed  
hungrily for a moment before kneeling again and bending to  
unbuckle the high boots. After the boots and socks were  
removed and placed next to the pile of discarded clothing, he  
paused for a moment, small trickles of sweat forming on the  
sides of his face. With trembling hands, he reached for the  
drawstring at the waist and slowly unfastened it. Qui-Gon  
inserted his thumbs into the waistbands of both inner and outer  
garments, flushing a little the first time he touched hot  
flesh, and carefully drew both garments down, pulling a little  
more firmly as the cloth snagged on the hard penis, then  
swiftly finishing and laying them aside after the young man  
stepped out of them.

Kneeling, leaning back silently with buttocks on heels, lips  
parted, eyes shining, Qui-Gon contemplated the task before him  
as if deciding where to begin. His own breathing roared in his  
ears as he reminded himself that this was real, no longer one  
of his secret fantasies. Looking up at Obi-Wan, he reached  
slowly for the right foot, giving the younger man time to rest  
one hand lightly on the broad shoulder for balance. Qui-Gon  
placed the foot on the front of his thigh and gently massaged  
it, giving each toe individual attention, working his way  
across the top of the foot, soothing calluses on the bottom and  
heel before moving up the ankle, the shin, and back down the  
calf, keeping his hands in constant motion. Gently placing the  
foot back on the ground, he repeated the massage with the left  
foot, then worked his way up the front of each thigh. Each  
touch was bliss, a silent worship to his private god.

Still on his knees, Qui-Gon moved around the still form and  
began at the back of the knees, kneading and smoothing the warm  
flesh of the thighs and the outer flanks. He teased at the  
lines where buttocks joined lower legs, then firmly massaged  
the large muscles of the enticing rear, drawing a soft moan  
from the young man, barely suppressing a moan of his own.  
Working his way up the lower back, he eased the knots in the  
heavy muscles that betrayed a tension born of nervousness. As  
he rose to attack the shoulders and neck he carefully refrained  
from allowing the rest of his body to touch his apprentice,  
although it was evident from the occasional tremor and heavy  
breathing that Obi-Wan was all too aware of his close  
proximity. He allowed himself to bask in the heat of both  
bodies, smell the soap and sweat, breathing deeply. Qui-Gon  
massaged each arm from behind, handling each finger separately,  
caressing the palm gently, pausing to feel the blood pulsing  
through the vein on the wrist, smoothing the skin of upper and  
lower arm.

Standing fully upright, Qui-Gon ran his fingers through the  
short Padawan haircut, now spiky with sweat. Still running the  
fingers of one hand through wet hair, he slowly moved around to  
face Obi-Wan. Using both hands, he gently caressed the face in  
front of him, drawing a deep open mouth moan and a fluttering  
of eyelids. Fingertips ghosted across and around ears, then  
under the chin and across the thumping vessels now surging  
wildly with racing blood, a beat which matched his own thudding  
heart. He closed his eyes, seeing only with his fingers,  
hearing the blood roar, letting the bond pulse to match the  
heat growing between the two men. Leaning closer, he breathed  
gently across unseen lips before forcing himself to move on,  
leaving behind a strangled moan.

Moving slowly down and across the upper chest, Qui-Gon teased  
and tweaked the nipples until they were hard and brown. A hard  
twist resulted in clenched hands and another deep moan as Obi-  
Wan shifted in place. Qui-Gon smiled gleefully as fingertips  
across the belly resulted in an almost frantic rippling of  
muscles and spasmodic twitching of fists. Gradually sinking  
into a kneeling position again, Qui-Gon continued to massage  
the warm skin on the hips, finally ending with large hands  
splayed across the lower groin, a thumb just barely not  
touching each side of the hard flesh which strained toward him.  
He breathed deeply of the musky scent, feeling his own body  
respond with an aching hardness and sensitized touch, each drop  
of sweat tickling as it slowly descended, tongue reaching out  
to wet suddenly dry lips.

Qui-Gon paused, then looked up to seek permission before  
continuing. Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, his head tilted back,  
mouth open and face flushed. The eyes opened as the young man  
became aware that the delightful friction had ceased; he looked  
down into the questioning blue eyes and nodded. Slowly,  
carefully, as if handling a fragile treasure, Qui-Gon cradled  
the hard penis in both hands, fingertips supporting the heavy  
scrotum as a hot flush swept his own body at the first  
delicious contact. Moving one hand up to fondle the hot  
testicles, he used the other to caress the silky skin, long  
sweeping strokes with his palm from the root to the now  
copiously leaking head alternating with soft short ghostings  
from fingertips. Qui-Gon shivered as he stroked the hard  
member, his head slowly moving closer as if drawn by an unseen  
magnet, until he could almost breathe on the slippery head.  
Licking his lips nervously, he listened to the young man's  
moans, his focus centered on the tempting flesh before him, his  
own breathing harsh in his ears. Finally, he could stand it no  
more.

"Obi-Wan," he pleaded huskily. "Please, I want . . . I need  
to taste you."

"Yesss," hissed the apprentice through clenched teeth. His  
hands reached out to grasp the Master's head, pulling him  
forward.

Qui-Gon moved his hands to hold Obi-Wan's hips as he reached  
with his tongue to lap up the liquid on the head of the penis.  
At the first touch, time seemed to freeze, his senses straining  
to capture this intoxicating moment. This was his Obi-Wan, his  
own Obi-Wan, but it was hard to believe that it was really  
happening at long last. The skin burned hot under his hands  
and the mingled odors of sweat and musk seared a path through  
his nose to his brain. Closing his eyes, his tongue reached  
into the slit for more of the salty fluid before swirling  
gently around the head several times. Hot, sweet velvet on his  
tongue, the taste of long sought nectar sending jolts of  
electricity down his spine. The wet tongue slowly licked up  
and down the entire length of the hard member, stopping briefly  
to taste each of the heavy testicles as he buried his nose in  
the short, wiry hair to drink in the scent, feel the tickling  
sensation. Qui-Gon pulled back slightly and breathed gently on  
the head, letting it cool in the slight breeze, a smile playing  
on his lips as he heard an inarticulate groan from above him.  
He drew the head into his mouth and let it rest in the hot  
cavern as he savored the feel and flavor for a long moment,  
reveling in the wonder, awed that he was the first being to  
experience this rapture. Feeling the hands tighten in his  
hair, Qui-Gon lunged forward, drawing almost the entire length  
of the generously sized penis into his mouth. He sucked hard  
and was rewarded with a stunned gasp and strained pleas for  
more. He set up a steady rhythm, pulling off until the head  
barely rested inside his mouth, then plunging down and drawing  
Obi-Wan's entire penis into his mouth and relaxed throat. The  
moans were music to his ears as he set to work, spurring him  
on, energizing him as no drug possibly could. Qui-Gon called  
on every bit of his experience and strength to make this first  
homage as wonderful as he could, now varying the rhythm, then  
burying his Obi-Wan deeply and swallowing, now sneaking in a  
suckling of the testicles. Only distantly aware of his own  
racing heart, the sweat trickling down his face and tickling  
his ribs, the hard floor beneath his knees, Qui-Gon was drunk  
on the emotion of the moment, his mind ablaze with the hot silk  
in his mouth, the susurrations of wet tongue on hard steel  
almost deafening in his concentration. He held the bucking  
hips steady as he returned to a hard, steady rhythm and  
increased the speed. Warned by the tightening of hands in his  
hair and a screaming moan, Qui-Gon tightened his grip as Obi-  
Wan's knees buckled and his hard penis suddenly spewed forth  
its hot liquid. Qui-Gon greedily swallowed, ~ Mine! ~ he  
thought dazedly, still not entirely certain if this was dream  
or reality, then held the young man up as he cleaned off all  
traces of the offering from the still partially hard member  
with his tongue, savoring every bit he could find, suckling for  
the last precious drops. The Master then carefully gathered  
his groggy apprentice into his arms and carried him over to the  
soft nest he had prepared, laying him down among the pillows,  
then lying down beside him.

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes to the delightful sensations of  
a warm body next to him and a hot tongue licking the sweat from  
his neck. Dark eyes peered down as soft lips moved upward to  
drift across his own lips.

" mmmm . . . . That was wonderful," murmured Obi-Wan. "Thank  
you, Qui-Gon."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Qui-Gon, "although I should  
be the one thanking you." He continued soft kisses across the  
apprentice's face then stopped to nibble on an ear.

"Enjoy is definitely an understatement," said Obi-Wan as he  
felt his penis taking a definite interest in the new  
activities. A hot tongue and cool breath in his ear sent  
shivers down his back. "It's even better than I imagined it  
would be." He paused thoughtfully. "It's still my Nameday,  
isn't it?"

"Of course," the Master whispered into the ear he was  
delicately licking.

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled gleefully, pushing Qui-Gon over flat on  
his back, then capturing his mouth in a long kiss, tongue  
pushing eagerly into the welcoming wetness to taste his own  
essence still within the hot cavern.

Finally stopping for breath, Obi-Wan sighed. "That's another  
one of my fantasies, Qui-Gon, to kiss you," a chaste kiss on  
the nose, "and kiss you some more," a nibble on the lower lip,  
"and taste you," a long lick to gather in the trickle of sweat  
on one temple, "and taste you some more."

"This night is for you. Whatever pleases you, pleases me as  
well, my love," replied Qui-Gon a bit breathlessly.

"Then you are about to become very happy," said Obi-Wan slyly  
as he suited actions to words and began attacking the large man  
with lips and tongue. Kisses across the broad forehead, a  
tender kiss on the crooked nose, long swipes down each temple  
and a soft kiss on each eyelid were followed by another long  
searing kiss and vigorous exploration by two tongues as two  
pairs of hands roamed freely over bare skin.

"Qui-Gon," gasped the apprentice. "Oh yes . . . that is  
definitely good." He smothered any reply by diving in again,  
this time enhancing the effect by lying directly on top of Qui-  
Gon, bare, sweaty skin to bare skin at chest, belly and groin.  
He moaned into the kiss and felt the answering vibrations  
rumbling in the broad chest beneath him as two hard and leaking  
penises rubbed together. He felt two large hands travel down  
his back and grasp his buttocks, driving their slippery groins  
together as two tongues caressed. Pulling up and breaking the  
kiss with another gasp, Obi-Wan braced his forearms on the  
large heaving chest, then let his body slide sideways to rest  
beside his Master's body, his erection tingling in the sudden  
rush of cool air as it rested across Qui-Gon's upper hip. He  
detected a small whimper among the panting as the older man's  
hips bucked up at the sudden loss of contact and realized that  
Qui-Gon had so far denied his own release to allow the younger  
man to satisfy his own desires.

Obi-Wan sat up, reaching with one hand to smooth back the  
sweat-soaked hair, then brushed his lips across the swollen  
lips beneath him, murmuring softly, "Soon, my love, very soon,  
I promise." Pinning Qui-Gon's elbows by his sides, he moved  
down aggressively, licking the salty sweat from the neck,  
sucking hard at the point where neck met collarbone, nipping  
and sucking again to leave his mark, drawing moans from the  
older man. He licked large swirling circles on the broad  
chest, the circles narrowing until he locked on to a brown  
nipple, sucking hard to elicit a gasp from the writhing form.  
He moved over to lavish his attentions on the other nipple,  
sucking and biting, leaving it hard and marked. Moving down  
the midline of the chest, he kissed and licked, enjoying the  
reactions as he reached the taut belly and felt the muscles  
ripple under his tongue. He paused for a moment at the belly,  
releasing Qui-Gon's arms so he could prop himself on one elbow  
and contemplate the hard member which slapped against the lower  
stomach as the big man's hips bucked again. He felt a moment  
of trepidation as, practically nose to nose, so to speak, he  
realized just *how* big Qui-Gon's fully erect penis really was.

"Oh Force," he gasped as he swallowed hard and stared at the  
hard phallus and heavy sac.

"Obi-Wan," came a strained voice from somewhere above him.  
"Please. I know it's your day, but I don't think I can wait  
much longer if you are going to keep doing that to me.  
Especially if I am to continue shielding our activities from  
the rest of the Temple." An attempt at a short barking laugh  
between panting breaths. "Even Masters have their limits, my  
love."

Obi-Wan grinned, pleased that he had cracked his Master's  
legendary serenity, and seized Qui-Gon's penis as he moved  
toward it. It was hot and hard in his hand, the moisture that  
had been present for some time making it slippery in his grasp.  
He heard a loud moan and felt a shudder go through the large  
frame as he licked and swirled his tongue around the smooth  
head. One hand moved down to massage the heavy testicles, the  
other hand caressing the hot length, as he put the head in his  
mouth, licking gently. He continued the slow movements as he  
paused to savor the fulfillment of another of his fantasies.

"Please . . . Obi-Wan . . . please don't stop," the  
guttural moans, clenched hands and squirming hips reminded the  
apprentice of his partner's needs.

With more enthusiasm than expertise Obi-Wan set to work. He  
had read the books and seen the vids, but he had still felt a  
short but unexpected hot flood of embarrassment when faced with  
the actual reality. After all, this wasn't just anybody, this  
was Qui-Gon, the man he had been longing for, aching for, and  
he wanted so much to please him. He licked up and down the  
shaft as he fondled both testicles, squeezing and massaging,  
trying to remember the most sensitive things which had given  
him pleasure when he masturbated and occasionally trying to  
sneak a glance upward to catch a glimpse of Qui-Gon's  
reactions. Obi-Wan tried vainly to take all of the penis into  
his mouth and throat but didn't have the trick of it yet and  
could only get about half the length inhaled, almost choking on  
the part he did get down and feeling another flush of  
inadequacy. Judging by the moans and bucking hips though Obi-  
Wan guessed the effort was at least appreciated. By this time  
Qui-Gon was well beyond caring about the skill level of his  
apprentice and simply tried to keep from thrusting hard enough  
to choke the young man. Obi-Wan made up for his lack of  
experience through increased effort, vigorously sucking and  
tonguing as much of Qui-Gon's penis as he could get into his  
mouth while pumping both hands rapidly up and down the rest of  
the slick exposed length. His efforts were soon rewarded as he  
felt the testicles tighten and a strangled shout presaged an  
outpouring of hot white liquid. Obi-Wan swallowed as rapidly  
as he could but had to let the excess semen dribble down both  
sides of his chin to keep from choking. He stubbornly  
persevered until the flow stopped, then, following Qui-Gon's  
earlier lead, Obi-Wan slowly cleaned all traces of the eruption  
from the semisoft penis with a gentle tongue, taking time to  
actually taste the warm liquid, feeling its texture on his lips  
and in his mouth.

Obi-Wan crawled back up the recumbent form, supporting himself  
with an arm on each side of the broad chest as he contemplated  
the sweating, flushed face, eyes closed, loose hair plastered  
to the forehead and temples, mouth partially open to suck in  
air. He marveled at the damage he had done to his Master's  
vaunted composure and felt extraordinarily privileged to be the  
one allowed to wreak such havoc. Blue eyes opened halfway and  
the mouth smiled as a large forefinger carefully reached up to  
gather the liquid trailing down one side of Obi-Wan's chin.

"mmm" crooned Qui-Gon as he blissfully sucked the finger clean.

Obi-Wan laughed as he removed the large finger and lowered his  
head to claim a kiss; he was intercepted by a questing tongue  
which reached out to clean the other side of his chin before  
the two mouths were joined together in a lingering kiss.  
Several minutes passed as they alternated slow kisses, nibbling  
on lips and sucking on tongues as Qui-Gon recovered, hands  
gently caressing warm, wet flesh.

"Thank you, love," Qui-Gon finally murmured as both men paused  
to gaze at each other. "That was wonderful."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It is I who should be thanking you  
for putting up with such a clumsy lover. This has been the  
best Nameday I have ever had."

"There is a reason they call it `first love', my Obi-Wan," Qui-  
Gon smiled. "You are not clumsy, merely inexperienced, and I  
hope to have many occasions to help you improve your  
technique."

Blushing a little, the apprentice stumbled on his reply. "I .  
. . I'd like that."

Glancing down, Qui-Gon nudged the resurrected erection poking  
into his hip. "It does not appear that we are quite finished  
with your Nameday celebration," he said dryly.

Obi-Wan blushed even more. "You've already done so much, I  
don't want to be too greedy," he mumbled, looking away.

Reaching up with one hand, Qui-Gon grasped the apprentice's  
chin and turned his head back so he could look into the young  
man's eyes. "Obi-Wan, I went to rather a lot of trouble to be  
back here for this night. I suggest you take advantage of this  
opportunity while you can, because there may not be much of me  
left after the Council gets done chewing me up and spitting me  
out in little pieces tomorrow," he said with a twinkle in his  
eyes.

Giggling a little at the image, Obi-Wan countered, "I think  
they're rather more likely to choke on your tough hide, Master  
Jinn."

"Impudent whelp," was accompanied by a pillow to the head of  
the aforesaid whelp, who easily ducked. "It's terrible the  
things the Council expects a poor Master to put up with these  
days."

Obi-Wan laughed and propped himself up on one elbow. "And I  
love you too, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled briefly, put his hands behind his head and  
contemplated the happy face of his Padawan for a moment before  
continuing, glad that he had been able to put the young man at  
ease. "Seriously, Obi-Wan, this night is for you. If there is  
anything else you would like to do, I will do it for you if I  
can."

Nibbling on his lower lip, Obi-Wan thought for a while. "There  
are lots of things I would like to do, but not all of them  
tonight, Qui-Gon." He glanced down at his Master's groin,  
noting that the penis was still remarkably impressive even in a  
partially flaccid state. "I want to have you inside me, but I  
don't feel nearly ready for that yet." He stopped and looked  
away but not before Qui-Gon caught the flash of apprehension in  
his eyes.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with,  
my love," said Qui-Gon quietly. "But there is something else,  
isn't there?"

"Well, yes," replied Obi-Wan, hesitating. He went on in a  
rush, "I've read about it, and seen the pictures and took the  
classes, and I really, really want to do it but I don't want to  
hurt you or do something wrong or "

Qui-Gon held up a hand, chuckling, "Easy, Obi-Wan, it's all  
right, just slow down, please." He reached over to trace one  
finger gently down the side of Obi-Wan's face. "I would be  
pleased to have you join with me if that is what you want."

Obi-Wan looked up unhappily. "I want to . . . but, well, you  
*are* my Master, and I didn't think you'd be willing to . . ."

Qui-Gon grasped his apprentice's free hand and held it to his  
heart. "Obi-Wan," he said softly but firmly, "listen to me  
very carefully. This is a new and different relationship, and  
we have to learn what the new rules are and how to separate it  
from the rest of our life so that it does not affect your  
training; I suspect that learning will be a long, ongoing  
process. In this relationship, it is not about Master and  
Padawan, it is about two people who love each other and who  
both must be willing to contribute equally to the  
relationship." Qui-Gon deliberately glanced downward at the  
two naked bodies, a hungry, almost feral look in his eyes as  
his nostrils flared, drawing a squirm and another blush from  
Obi-Wan. "I certainly have dreamed about what I would like to  
do with you, and I have to admit that being inside you is very  
high on the list, but I can live without that if you are not  
ready. I will never knowingly do anything to hurt you." A  
squeeze of the hand, and Qui-Gon looked directly into his  
apprentice's eyes. "On the other hand, I have no problem with  
you being inside me if that will make you happy. This is not  
about power and authority, although I suspect there will be  
times when that does become an issue, this is about our  
feelings for each other as individuals and pleasing each other  
without giving up our own individuality. Tonight is for Obi-  
Wan and Qui-Gon, not Padawan Kenobi and Master Jinn. Do you  
understand what I'm saying?"

"I believe so," replied Obi-Wan, nodding. "Tonight is for us,  
just two people who love each other. But are you really sure  
you don't mind?"

"I have never taken a lover lightly, and I have found that  
there are times you must be willing to both give and receive if  
the love is worthwhile. You are very special to me, Obi-Wan,  
and it truly does make me happy to be able to give you  
pleasure. If this is what you want, then I want to do this for  
you tonight."

"Yes, I want to very much, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, there's no rush and I'll help you," said Qui-Gon  
with a smile. "Shall we begin?"

After a few minutes discussion, they determined that it would  
be easier for both men if they kept things as simple as  
possible for this first time. Obi-Wan felt a bit overwhelmed  
as he watched Qui-Gon retrieve a tube of lubricant from the  
cooler of wine and several towels. ~ Force, he's so calm  
about this ~ thought Obi-Wan, ~ and I feel like I want to throw  
up, there's so many butterflies in my stomach. ~ Qui-Gon  
caught the tension through the bond; he paused to smile  
reassuringly and squeeze Obi-Wan's shoulder. He continued his  
preparations, carefully positioning several pillows, then  
draping a towel over them before lying down over the pillows so  
his hips were raised, the muscled buttocks looming enticingly  
before the suddenly shy apprentice. Although there was no  
discernible breeze in the room, Obi-Wan shivered, his penis  
drooping at half mast.

Sensing no activity from his partner, Qui-Gon glanced back  
quizzically from where his upper body reclined on his forearms  
and asked, "You do still want to do this, yes?"

Rousing himself, Obi-Wan breathed, "Oh, yes, most definitely  
yes," as he knelt between the long legs and reached out to  
massage the heavy muscles of the lower back. ~ Calm down, Obi-  
Wan, ~ he chastised himself, ~ people do this all the time, you  
can do this too. ~ For several minutes he kneaded the middle  
and lower back, giving both men time to relax and become  
comfortable with the situation. Obi-Wan felt an electric jolt  
the first time his penis made incidental contact with the  
recumbent form beneath him, and felt his anxiety change to  
anticipation as Qui-Gon made encouraging noises of contentment  
under the steady ministrations of the strong hands. In the  
back of his mind he became vaguely aware that Qui-Gon was  
sending warmth and happy thoughts over the bond to help him.  
Moving lower, Obi-Wan grasped the buttocks, gently squeezing  
the flesh, using his thumbs to press in and up and down on the  
edges of the cleft, revealing the concealed opening.  
Anticipation changed to excitement, his member once more hard  
and his face flushed. Again, Obi-Wan was content to caress the  
hot flesh for several minutes, enjoying the slide of soft skin  
and hard muscle under his fingertips, watching the flow of  
multicolored lights over the light flesh. He finally drew a  
tentative thumb to brush the length of the cleft, eliciting a  
gasp as he passed gently over the puckered skin, down the  
perineum to rest lightly on the testicles below.

Heartened by the continued encouragement from his lover, Obi-  
Wan grew bolder and kissed and licked the firm buttocks as he  
used his hands to fondle the heavy sac and bring Qui-Gon's  
penis to full life. Using his knees, he nudged the long legs  
even further apart. Grasping a firm muscle in each hand, he  
held the buttocks apart as he tongued the top of the cleft and  
slowly worked his way up and down the tender skin. Closing his  
eyes, Obi-Wan let tongue and nose see for him, enjoying the  
changing textures of skin, the musky smell enhancing the salty  
earth flavor, the wiry pubic hair tickling his chin as he  
worked his way lower. ~ mmmm, yes, those silly books don't  
even come close ~ passed idly through his thoughts. His  
efforts rewarded by another rumbling moan of pleasure, after  
several passes he gathered his courage and inserted his tongue  
deeply into the heavy ring of muscle. A deep gasp was  
accompanied by a reflexive surge of hips, surprising Obi-Wan so  
much he almost bit his tongue as the buttocks came up into his  
face. Encouraged by the quivering aftermath beneath him, Obi-  
Wan regrouped and tried it again, this time leaning forward to  
let his weight control Qui-Gon, feeling the buttocks clench  
against his restraining hands, then kissed and tongued the  
sensitive area, periodically diving in again, until the hips  
began squirming and he could hear Qui-Gon breathing harshly.  
Easing up, he caressed the buttocks for a moment before seeking  
out the tube of lubricant his Master had so thoughtfully  
provided.

Remembering the careful instructions, Obi-Wan squeezed out a  
large dollop of the clear heavy gel onto his right forefinger.  
Reaching down to begin inserting the finger he was unexpectedly  
greeted by a sharp hiss and abrupt expletive as the hips jerked  
sharply away from the contact. Pulling back immediately, he  
asked anxiously, "Are you alright, Qui-Gon? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you didn't hurt me," responded Qui-Gon a bit shakily.  
"I'm sorry, it was just that it was a lot colder than I was  
expecting."

"Cold?" asked Obi-Wan, not quite catching on. Looking down at  
his finger, he realized his mistake and hastened to apologize  
fervently. "Oh, no, the lube, I'm sorry, I forgot it had been  
in the wine cooler, oh force, I'm so sorry, Qui-Gon."

"It's alright, love," the older man said softly, trying very  
hard to restrain a smile, knowing that it would be a good while  
before he would be able to convince Obi-Wan to see the humor of  
the situation. "No harm done." He coughed discreetly. "If  
you could perhaps warm the lube a little, it would be nice."

"Of course, of course, I'll take care of that right away,"  
replied Obi-Wan, fumbling with the cap of the tube in mortified  
nervousness, thankful for the semidarkness that hid his flaming  
cheeks as he squeezed out some more lube and warmed it between  
his palms, inwardly cursing himself for five kinds of a Sith-  
spawned idiot. Gathering the slippery gel onto his finger  
again, he called out tentatively, "Uh, Qui-Gon, are you ready?"

"Yes, love, any time you are." Sensing the apprentice's  
hesitancy, he continued softly, "It's alright, really, please  
go ahead."

Clenching his lower lip between his teeth in concentration,  
Obi-Wan used one hand to massage a buttock briefly before  
pushing it aside to allow access for the finger that was ever  
so slowly and gently inserted part way into the tight ring of  
muscle. He felt the muscle clench tightly on the slick digit  
and stopped as he heard the sharp exhale of a breath held too  
long.

"That's good, love, you're doing fine," said Qui-Gon  
encouragingly. "It has been rather a while since I've been  
with anyone, so you'll need to loosen the muscles quite a bit,  
but you're doing well."

"Thanks, Qui-Gon. You'll let me know if I'm hurting you?" A  
touch of unease still tinged the voice.

"Of course, my Obi-Wan."

Feeling the ring relax around his finger, Obi-Wan carefully  
probed a bit deeper while rotating his finger. As he  
continued, he used his other hand to massage Qui-Gon's penis  
and testicles below the perineum, enjoying the feeling as he  
brought the flagging member back to full hardness after his  
initial misadventure with the lube. After several minutes, he  
heard Qui-Gon begin to moan and ask for another finger. Adding  
more thoroughly warmed lube, the apprentice began to probe  
deeper with two fingers. Rotating the fingers to a new angle,  
he heard a moan that suddenly changed to a high-pitched yelp.  
He immediately stopped, anxiously querying his Master again.

"Don't stop, love," gasped Qui-Gon, any concerns about Masterly  
dignity long gone. "Oh, yes, that's the spot. Don't stop now,"  
he pleaded.

Obi-Wan realized that he must have found his Master's prostate  
and continued to probe and massage, enjoying the excited grunts  
and moans emanating from the now clearly far from serene older  
Jedi and the twitching of the hard penis which was starting to  
leak at the head. He grinned as he decided that this was fun  
once you got the hang of it; looking down he noticed that his  
own penis evidently agreed strongly with that opinion. Hearing  
a plea for more, he very carefully added a third finger and  
continued until he could feel that his partner was very  
relaxed, the muscles loose and pliant. Obi-Wan felt that he  
was finally beginning to understand what Qui-Gon had said  
earlier about how it could feel just as good to give pleasure  
as to receive it.

"Obi-Wan," panted Qui-Gon. "I'm ready. I want you, love."

The apprentice withdrew his fingers, then added a generous  
coating of lube to the moisture being generated by his hard and  
aching member. His testicles swung as he positioned his  
penis's smooth glistening head at the entrance to his Master's  
body. He paused to drink in the sensations of this magic  
moment, suddenly needing desperately to emblazon it on his  
memory. Hot, smooth flesh under his fingers, barest trembling  
of legs as they touched, play of lights across the long body in  
front of him, sweat soaked long hair strewn in disarray. Obi-  
Wan's own breathing was loud in his ears as his veins pulsed  
madly, sweat tickling as it trickled down his face, his ribs,  
his back, a drop burning as it fell into his eye. The smell of  
sex filled the air and the heady taste of Qui-Gon's earthy  
tones lingered on his tongue as he licked suddenly dry lips.  
The sensitive head of his phallus seemed to feel every wrinkle  
of the loosened ring beneath the smooth layer of lube. A small  
moan escaped his lips as he leaned forward and felt muscles  
part around the hard slick intruder. He almost stopped when a  
deep grunt accompanied his first small push but then continued  
to ease into Qui-Gon's tight channel until the head was fully  
enveloped. Both men gasped and moaned.

"Qui-Gon, oh, it's so good."

"Yesss, keep going, love, it gets better."

Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's hips to steady himself as he continued  
to slowly push into the hot tightness. He could feel the sweat  
dripping down his temples and gathering at the back of his  
knees as his heart hammered and blood roared in his ears, a  
bass counterpoint to Qui-Gon's inarticulate moans. An inch,  
two inches, three, his progress continued. Halfway in he swore  
he felt Qui-Gon's muscles clench around him and begin to pull  
him inexorably forward, deeper and deeper into the sweet  
darkness. He closed his eyes and let it happen; he could no  
more have stopped that journey than he could have stopped  
breathing. After what seemed a blissful eternity he finally  
stopped as he realized his hips were flush against the Master's  
buttocks, his heavy testicles snugged up against hot flesh.

Time stopped and for a long moment there was nothing else in  
the galaxy beyond this wonderful feeling, the heat of bodies  
joined tightly together, blood surging, hearts beating, lungs  
sucking air. There was no conscious thought, only feeling and  
sensation, until gradually Obi-Wan became aware of movement  
beneath him as large hips shifted slightly.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" called Qui-Gon softly, breathing  
heavily.

Slowly opening his eyes, Obi-Wan replied dreamily, "Much better  
than alright . . . it's wonderful. I could stay like this  
forever."

Qui-Gon snorted and smiled as he glanced back at his  
apprentice. "I suspect your knees would get rather sore  
eventually, as would certain of my body parts," he said wryly.  
"Would you believe me if I told you it does get better still?"

Obi-Wan shuddered and gave a low moan of appreciation as he  
felt muscles contract around his embedded penis, milking the  
hard length. "Ohhh . . . Qui-Gon, yes, yes." He decided to  
try pulling back a little and found that this too was very  
pleasurable, so he slowly pulled back until just the head  
remained inside his lover's body.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, that's it, keep going."

With this encouragement, the young man began slowly sliding in  
and out, the older man adjusting the angle of his hips until  
Obi-Wan heard a sharp gasp and plea for more. He concentrated  
on trying to hit that spot again and was rewarded with several  
fervent moans. Leaning forward to kiss the broad sweaty back,  
he felt his hands slip forward, then continued the movement to  
reach around and grasp Qui-Gon's penis. It was hot and hard  
and he gathered moisture from the head to spread along the  
length before started to pump with a clenched fist.

By now Obi-Wan was ecstatic but he could feel his testicles  
starting to tighten and knew he couldn't last much longer, his  
senses beginning to overload from all the new and wonderful  
sensations. He began to plunge harder and felt Qui-Gon respond  
by thrusting his hips back to meet the solid penis entering him  
and then thrusting forward into the fist pumping his own stiff  
member. Obi-Wan kissed, licked and nipped almost frantically,  
the tempo of the pounding hips increasing frenetically. He was  
beyond conscious thought, driven by his body's ruthless demands  
for completion. He used his free hand to balance himself as he  
drove harder, faster, until with a triumphant scream he lunged  
forward and buried himself to the root as his seed emptied  
itself into his lover's body, bright lights exploding behind  
his eyeballs, vaguely aware of an echoing shout and the  
sensation of hot semen flowing over the hand still clutching  
the pulsing penis below him. Obi-Wan slowly slipped forward to  
lie on Qui-Gon and embrace him, his penis still embedded in his  
lover, lost in a gentle glow of euphoria. He rested his head  
against the base of Qui-Gon's neck, feeling the rise and fall  
of the hot, sweat slicked body beneath him, hearing the  
reassuring heart beat, content to remain there as both men  
gradually recovered their breath and some small measure of  
sanity.

Obi-Wan was finally roused by the movement of the large body  
beneath him. Letting his now flaccid member pull free from the  
stretched opening, he slid down to lie on his side as his  
Master shifted up to his side so the two men were facing each  
other. Qui-Gon languidly leaned over for a soft kiss.

"Qui-Gon," breathed the young man.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know what to say. It's . . . it's just so much  
better than even my dreams."

"So you might like to try it again sometime?" asked Qui-Gon  
slyly as he removed the wet towel left over from their  
lovemaking and rearranged the pillows into a comfortable nest.

"Oh yes, lots and lots of times," replied Obi-Wan quickly with  
a wide grin before unleashing a jaw-cracking yawn.

Qui-Gon smiled at the young man's enthusiasm as he used a dry  
towel to clean them both. Finishing, he put the towel aside  
and laid down next to his sleepy apprentice, pulling a light  
blanket up to cover them both.

"I think that could be arranged, my love," Qui-Gon whispered as  
he gently caressed the soft belly.

"Good," replied Obi-Wan firmly. "Love you," he whispered as he  
turned over to snuggle up to his Master's long body, cherishing  
the warmth spooned against his back.

"I love you, too."

"There's just one thing, though," Obi-Wan murmured drowsily as  
his eyes began to close. "What are we going to do with the  
four cases of candles I have stashed under my bed?"

"Don't worry, love," smiled Qui-Gon fondly as he pulled the  
quiescent young man closer in a comforting embrace. "I'm sure  
we'll think of something."

finis


End file.
